1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a DC-DC converter and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology develops, the importance of a display apparatus, which is a connection media between information and users, is being emphasized. Accordingly, the use of the display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display device and/or an organic light emitting display device, has increased.
The display apparatus includes pixels located at crossing regions of scan lines and data lines, a scan driver to drive the scan lines, and a data driver to drive the data lines.
The display apparatus includes a DC-DC converter to generate a voltage for driving the display apparatus. The DC-DC converter is a device for converting the voltage by using an energy storage device, such as an inductor, etc. In other words, the DC-DC converter generates the voltage by a step-up or a step-down of an input voltage, and supplies the generated voltage as an output voltage.
The DC-DC converter includes a current protection part to prevent or reduce damage to components caused by high current. The current protection part connects a plurality of resistors in series, and controls the operation of the DC-DC converter corresponding to an amount of the current (e.g., a current value) that flows into the resistors connected in series.
In other words, the current protection part detects the voltage applied to the resistors corresponding to the current value, and controls the operation of the DC-DC converter corresponding to the detected voltage. However, when a plurality of resistors is connected in series, high heat may be generated, and high power consumption may occur. Further, it may be difficult to prevent or reduce the damage to components caused by an instant current increase, since a voltage value applied to the resistors is set considering an operation margin.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.